


Surprise

by nipponyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Idol Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Insecure Lee Taeyong, M/M, Protective Lee Taeyong, Romantic Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipponyu/pseuds/nipponyu
Summary: 놀람 (nollam)(n.) the feeling caused by something unexpected happening;doesn't let you sleep until you cuddle your boyfriend.{jaeyong — pt/br}





	Surprise

Os parabéns durante o evento para os fãs, e durante uma live; uma pequena comemoração surpresa na rádio e outra no dormitório, ao chegar. Aquele com certeza havia sido um dia cheio para Jaehyun, que agora rolava na cama de um lado para o outro como se isso espantasse sua dor de cabeça. Perguntava à si mesmo o porquê de não conseguir dormir, mesmo com tantas memórias boas. E quase não percebeu que o problema estava na própria pergunta, pois haviam tantas memórias que não conseguia parar de pensar. 

Olhou para a cama ao lado antes de levantar-se com cuidado e retirar-se do quarto, invejando Doyoung que dormia como uma pedra. Restava-lhe fazer algum chá para tentar dormir. 

Enquanto Jaehyun mexia nos armários da cozinha, procurando a chaleira, não imaginou que levaria um susto acompanhado de uma boa sensação, calorosa. Um abraço traseiro de Taeyong, tão apertado que podia sentir o corpo todo do outro fundindo-se ao seu. Ao virar para vê-lo, notou que o outro também não conseguia dormir pelos cabelos bagunçados igualmente aos seus próprios, os óculos manchados e o sorriso cansado na pele lustrada, apesar da falta de maquiagem. 

Tão bonito, pensava ele.

— O que veio fazer aqui? 

— Um chá, e você? 

— Esquentar leite. Não consegue dormir, Jae? Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

O interesse do outro pelos seus sentimentos sempre o surpreendia. Claro que os demais membros também se preocupavam, mas Taeyong era o líder que estava ocupado com todos. Era... agradável, ter sua total atenção de vez em quando. 

— Não, só não consigo parar de lembrar das comemorações e... você sabe. 

— Ah, eu imagino que sim. Eu não consigo parar de pensar nosso álbum, nas fãs, nas promoções, em vocês... — Já andava pela cozinha quando falou, sorrindo como se suas preocupações fossem somente palavras — Jungwoo ficou doente, Jaemin e Ten podem ter problemas e tem feito um frio rigoroso. Eu receio que aconteça algo. 

Por um momento, Jaehyun quis abraçá-lo com toda força do mundo, como se isso transmitisse o apoio que daria ao seu líder e o carinho — gigante — que nutria por ele. Céus, além dos ditos, haviam as críticas e Taeyong não sabia lidar com as mensagens de ódio. Por vezes Jaehyun teve que esconder seus eletrônicos para que ele não lesse nenhuma mensagem. 

— Jae? — Murmurou, chamando a atenção do mais novo 

— Sim? 

— Certeza de que está bem? 

— Sim, só... não foi nada. 

Taeyong assentiu, entregando-lhe a chaleira e pegando uma panela para ferver o leite recém tirado da geladeira. O silêncio adornado por ruídos de panelas não durou muito e logo o ruivo estava rindo com qualquer opinião aleatória de Jaehyun sobre os acontecimentos de seus dias. Sentaram-se à mesa para tomar suas bebidas e, apesar da conversa toda estar empolgante, o rapaz não conseguia parar de pensar no que o mais velho havia lhe dito. 

Terminado, lavaram a louça e, antes que pudesse deixar a cozinha, Jaehyun chamou-o, um tanto envergonhado pelo pedido, anteriormente mentalizado, que faria. 

— Hyung, pode dormir comigo? Eu não vou dormir se deitar sozinho e Doyoung já está... no milésimo sonho. 

Taeyong riu e acabou por ceder, após hesitar por segundos. Gostava da presença do outro, e provavelmente isso o acalmaria mais que qualquer outra coisa. 

— Tudo bem, se não for atrapalhar no quarto de vocês. 

— Você nunca atrapalha, devia saber disso. 

Ambos caminharam em outro momento silencioso — apesar de sorrisos singelos em seus rostos — até o quarto, adentrando o mesmo e deitaram-se lado a lado na pequena cama de solteiro, com seus rostos frente a frente. O moreno tirou os óculos do ruivo e acariciou sua face. Céus, gritou mentalmente pela segunda vez. A facilidade com que Taeyong o deixava bobo não era comum, e, felizmente ou não, o mais velho se encontrava da mesma forma.

— O beijo que eu te dei, hoje, na rádio... 

Murmurou ele, inicialmente com os olhos vidrados aos do dongsaeng, porém perdeu-se por completo quando notou o que disse. Já o moreno ficara com tanta vergonha que suas bochechas branquinhas se tornaram rosas em poucos segundos, mas ainda assim queria ouvir o que o mais velho tinha a dizer pra si. Logo, assentiu, tocando seu queixo numa menção para que o olhasse de volta e prosseguisse. 

— Você... gostou? — Taeyong podia ouvir o barulho das asas das borboletas batendo em seu estômago. Podia ser a milésima vez, nunca iria se acostumar com a mudança de comportamento frente à Jaehyun. 

— Sim. 

— Ah, menos mal... 

O mais novo riu acerca do comentário. Ver o ruivo com vergonha era sempre engraçado comparado à sua pose tradicional de um líder sério e sensato, principalmente nos decorrer dos ensaios. A risada fez com que o outro desviasse o olhar e cruzasse os braços, como se estivesse bravo consigo e não sabia se era parte da sua personalidade boba, mas Jaehyun fazia-se rir cada vez mais. Não com barulhos estridentes, e sim com um ar agradável. Seus olhos curvos e covinhas à mostra... Contudo, aquilo estava demorando demais e o ruivo que o desculpasse pela pressa, mas o moreno não aguentaria esperar por selar sua bochecha e seus lábios, respectivamente, com a rapidez de uma piscada de olhos. 

Era um beijo simples, como costumavam gostar. O moreno puxava sua nuca e os fios avermelhados desta, suspirava baixinho e sorria com o inferior entre os dentes do outro, puxando seu rosto para outro beijo. As mãos vacilavam pelo corpo alheio com algum receio de tocar um ao outro, vagando pelas costas, pescoço, peitoral cobertos pelas roupas amassadas que atiçavam a curiosidade de ambos sobre suas curvas discretas, os deixando mais necessitados um do outro a cada toque, a cada suspiro, ou mesmo a cada segundo que trocavam ares em respirações densas. Os olhos profundos de quem se descobria em outra pessoa a cada dia. E de quem não sabia lidar com o que sentia, resolvendo insistir da mesma forma como um tiro solto no infinito universo de possibilidades e acontecimentos. 

Definitivamente, não havia presente maior que Lee Taeyong nos braços de Jung Yunoh durante a madrugada de insônia, assim como não havia remédio melhor para ansiedade de Lee Taeyong do que o calor compreensivo dos braços de Jung Yunoh. 

E, claro, não havia nada mais cômico que os resmungos e roncos noturnos de Kim Dongyoung como melodia romântica para o casal.


End file.
